Challenge Accepted: The Virgin
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Summary is inside. Read if you want more, or ignore. Don't really care. Now finished! Complete! X3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellsing Challenge: Virgin**_

 _ **It has been a long time since Alucard had sex with a virgin and in this day and age it is not that common to find a female of decent age. Human OR Vampire. Upon a search of the internet one night (He is rather fascinated by how much information of all of history is out there, though often incorrect), he stumbles onto a website called 'Sell Your Virginity'. Rather amused and intrigued, he scrolls through the profiles of females selling their one valuable commodity and finally coming across Seras Victoria, an orphan who wanted to pay her way through the Police Academy. The moment he looked into those innocent, yet haunted, blue eyes, Alucard knew that she was going to be his. But not just for one night of pleasure; no, it would be forever.**_

At the Hellsing manor, stood at the front is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The 22 woman called the Iron Maiden for a reason. She handles all of the underground work for all of England and is the master of Alucard. She orders him to take care of all the scum of England from ghouls to fake vampires to crazed vampire-Nazis. Alucard, is the first and all powerful vampire that is the servant of Integra. Since the war with Section XIII and Millennium has ended, Alucard has become bored. And a bored Alucard is very, very _**bad.**_

So, to relieve his boredom and prevent Alucard from starting a massacre just for the hell of it. She asked Walter to teach Alucard how to use a laptop and after explaining everything about the internet and breaking a couple of dozen of laptops in the process, he finally learned how to use it properly. Plus, Walter reinforced the laptop for it not to break under Alucard's strength.

 **(Present)**

"Let me see how humanity is moving along." Alucard mused when he grabbed his laptop, set it on his lap and turned it on.

Alucard then started randomly hopping from website to website. He then grows bored, then starts to write in a journal that dictates his entire life story just for the hell of it and after typing for a while he then goes back to the internet and while reading one of the many logs about history, which he knows is wrong by the way. He came across an advertisement that said, 'Sell Your Virginity'.

"What the?" Alucard asked himself while tilting his head to the side.

Alucard then clicks on the advertisement and sees a black title screen. In crimson letters, the phrase 'Sell Your Virginity' in Times New Roman format and the middle of the screen there us a grey box that asks for your username and for you to be anonymous unless talking to a certain _someone._

'Now, what did Walter say about usernames again?'

 **(Flashback)**

" _A username is a name of a person who wishes to appear anonymous to others by putting in a different name than the one you were given, such as a nickname or a name you think you would like to be called as."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

"What would be a good name, well, it can't be my real name can it. Fine, then."

Alucard then writes _'TheCrimsonFucker,'_ then he is able to enter the website where he sees many girls from lolis, mature and cougar girls.

Alucard then scrolls through the pictures of girls that don't really catch his attention, until he comes across a picture of short, spiky-haired blond girl, with those blue eyes.

Those haunted yet innocent blue eyes.

She captured his attention instantly and clicked on picture and it showed to why she was on this site in the first place.

'Hmm, why would a little girl like her be on a certain website such as this?'

Her Bio:

Name: Seras Victoria

Age: 19

Hair: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Palish white

Bust Size: 32DD

Waist Size: 40"

Height: 5'7"

'Well, not really little.' He thought with an raised eyebrow.

'Why is she on this website?'

He then sees a button where it shows her bio/story of why she is here.

"What's this?"

 **Ending it! I got a challenge and I wanted to get around to it! Its been sitting there on my Doc's page and I want to see the reactions of the awesome populace of fanfiction. Like or not, I will continue this fanfiction. I need to get more ideas out of my head or else I can't update my older fanfictions because of too much awesomeness that is too much tv, youtube and old movies. So sorry. Please forgive. The awesome person who gave this challenge is an awesome person by the name of Aurelia Destiny, go check her out. I will make the next chapter as soon as I can, college life can take up most of your time, doesn't it? :)P**

 **P.S. Guess where I got the CrimisonFucker bit from, if you guess it right you get a virtual cake and cookie!**

 **~Laters, Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing **Challenge: Virgin**

* * *

 _'Well, not really little.' He thought with a raised eyebrow._

 _'Why is she on this website?'_

 _He then sees a button where it shows her bio/story of why she is here._

 _"What's this?"_

 **(Present)**

Alucard, then clicked on the button and got himself comfortable in his chair. What he read on screen was an introduction most men, would think she would be easy fuck and leave, but her carefully worded sentences told him otherwise. Her writing on the top told anyone who read it, of her innocence, but if you look closer you could see the underlying threat and warning to those who looked closely.

He was almost impressed with the girl with blue eyes. She looked cute and child-like for a girl her age, yet her eyes told him different. She looked like she has been a lot earlier in life. She almost looked like..

No! He would not relapse into his dreaded memory lane. Not yet. He was not sentimental. He was the great monster, that would kill with no hesitation. He was not one of those poetic nerds from back then. He bit back a shudder at the times when he had to sit through one of those monstories called plays that basically bored him to tears.

He types a message saying that he wants to meet with her and she can choose the time and place.

He turned off his laptop for the day and would see her response tomorrow.

The organization has become boring because there has barely any freak attacks and or any attacks at all. Hopefully, this girl could relieve some of her boredom.

He drifted to sleep on his chair thinking about the girl with those haunting blue eyes.

 **(Next Day)(Sera's POV)**

 ***Beep!**Beep!***

"Ah~!" A mop of messy blond hair is slowly uncovered by the thick comforter as a pale hand slams down on the bane of humanity, named the alarm clock.

The young woman tries to fall back asleep, but the alarm already snapped her brain into waking up for the day and she groaned.

"I hate waking up by alarm." Seras groaned and then she looked at her calender and found out today was a Saturday.

"Ugh, even worse."

Seras, then climbed out of bed and goes to take a shower and then eat breakfast on her bed, along with deciding to mess around with her laptop today.

As she was checking her email, sorting through all the junk, advertisement and special deals, she found a message from the website she got a membership on.

"Why did I get a membership on this website, anyways."

'Oh yeah, cause I need money to pay for tuition for the police academy.'

"Whatever." Seras said, while clicking on the link to the instant message and it read;

Dear Kitten or should I say Seras Victoria?

And yes, I know your real name, I actually read your profile, and I am not messaging you for sex or because you are easy. I actually want to go on a date with you and I would be pleased if you will grant me the honor of doing so. Speaking of dating, where do you want to go? Choose the time and place and I will be there. Hope to hear from you soon.

~TheCrimsonFucker.

'So the guy this time is old-fashioned, huh? Cool. That and he doesn't tell me his name and no picture. So, it's a blind date.'

"Okay, Mr. CrimsonFucker. You sound interesting enough, so I'll indulge you."

Seras, then wrote a reply back.

Dear Mr. TheCrimsonFucker,

Your letter to me, was very interesting and yes, I will go on a date with you. I am glad you asked me on a date and I would be honored as well. Since, you asked me to choose, then we will go to a small restaurant to get together, and see if you want to go any further with me. The restaurant is also part of a club, that is separated so you may have heard of it. If you haven't then its name is The Bleeding Heart. I will be there a week from now, so I hope to hear from you soon.

~Seras Victoria.

P.S.] Don't call me Kitten!

Seras satisfied with her response sent it to Mr. Crimson. "Maybe, this guy will actually make my night."

* * *

 **Finished! Finally! Sorry, it took me so long, I had to gather my thoughts on this fanfic, especially since I'm making a version of Alucard that is entune with modern technology. Moving on, I will put the next chapter out sooner, thanks for the reviews and I appreciate it very much. Any ideas PM me, please. Am I forgetting something?...Oh yeah! Those that guessed right on Alucard's username:**

 **hmmm**

 **Kicklash**

 **Jareth'sQueenBitch**

 **And Guest**

 **Also, french girl; I like your comment on Alucard's username the Crimson Fucker, 'perhaps "crimson" because that is his color and that "fucker" is what he intends to do.'**

 **Overall, thanks for the comments and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing Challenge: Virgin

* * *

 **(Hellsing Headquarters)**

"Walter?"

"Yes, sir Integra?"

"Have you noticed anything, _off_ about today?"

"I'm not sure I follow you ma'am."

"I mean there is something missing."

"It will probably come to you later on during the day ma'am."

"Hmm~. You are right, Walter." Integra said, going back to her paperwork.

While the pair was pondering what they felt was missing, let's move towards Alucard and see how he's doing.

 **(Alucard's lair)**

"Hmm~." Alucard hummed while he stretched into his chair-like throne.

He opened his eyes to the darkness of his chamber and decided to walk around and see if there was anything to do. He phased through the shadows and reached the top of the stairs and walked through the halls of the hellsing manor, tipping every painting he came across along the way.

He then after few minutes found himself standing in-front of his master's office. He then phased through the door instead of the walls, which startled Integra.

"Oh Alucard, it's you. What do you want?" Integra said, while looking back into her mounds and mounds of paperwork.

"Is there anything of interest that you have for me?" Alucard asked with a touch of boredom.

"Actually, yes there is. There has been an attack on a small town where there are several groups of freaks who took control of it and overrun the population with ghouls. Would you like the job or would you have the elimination teams take care of it?"

Alucard's response was just to laugh and smile his extra-large grin as he phased back to his chamber.

"Remember to go at the earliest convenience, Alucard." Integra said to the empty room, knowing he heard her.

Alucard, then walked to his chair and poured himself a glass a wine mixed with blood into one of the two glasses on his table and sufficiently mixed the concoction to his liking and downed the glass in one gulp.

Alucard then looked at his closed laptop and turned it on. He went through his usual routine of writing in his online journal and then went checked and found his blue-eyed blonde messaged him and read it.

 _Dear Mr. The CrimsonFucker,_

 _Your letter to me, was very interesting and yes, I will go on a date with you. I am glad you asked me on a date and I would be honored as well. Since, you asked me to choose, then we will go to a small restaurant to get together, and see if you want to go any further with me. The restaurant s also part of a club, that is separate so you may have heard of it. If you haven't then its name is The Bleeding Heart. I will be there a week from now, so I hope to hear from you soon._

 _~Seras Victoria._

 _P.S.] Don't call me Kitten!_

Alucard, couldn't help, but smile at the small sentence at the end of her letter. He could almost imagine her pouting when she made that sentence.

"Alright then, little kitten."

Alucard, then turned off his laptop and pondered where the restaurant he was suppose to meet her was at, but pushed it to the back of his mind for now. He would find the place later, right now he would wait for the sun to set to go on his assignment.

Soon, before he knew it, it was already time for the sun set.

Alucard was walking towards the overrun town and allowed himself one of his large grins when he looked up towards the moon, that was an foreboding orange.

Then, the air was filled with nothing, but screaming, laughing, the scent of blood and rotting flesh and gunshot blasts.

He, soon was finished with another group of freaks and turned to the surrounding ghouls until he heard a cheesy version of an evil laugh. He soon then came upon the scene of a girl being a held hostage by a freak with a machine gun pointed at her head.

The girl, was wearing a knee-length skirt with an elbow-length blue sweatshirt, her face was covered. She was held by her neck and it looked like the freak was barely allowing her to breathe.

He, started to go through a rant on how he couldn't shoot him because he had a hostage, but he barely paid any attention, but was brought back to reality, when he saw the girl about to snap. Soon the freak's laughter was grating on his nerves and he was just about to blast his head off, but the girl then kicked his legs from under him to which they both fell and the girl tried to get away, but the freak wouldn't allow that and tried to grab her by her ankle, but the girl kicked him backwards to which Alucard shot him through the head.

The bastard's body fell the ground with a thump.

The girl was panting and grasping her leg, she must have sprained it when she kicked the ghoul backwards.

So, Alucard just picked her up and placed her on one of the non-broken benches, being mindful of her leg which was certainly sprained.

"Thank you, sir."

Alucard, just nodded and was about leave and he was aware of the being that was creeping up behind him, but was surprised when he heard a gunshot.

He, slowly turned around and found himself looking at a girl with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, her face set in a frown with her hands on trigger of that pistol she wielded. The girl he just saved, wow~, how hideously ironic.

* * *

 **Ending it! See you in the next chapter! Flames and trolls are annoyances and only add to my review count. Bye guys and girls, see you all later!**

 **Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

 _The bastard's body fell to the ground with a thump._

 _The girl was panting and grasping her leg, she must have sprained it when she kicked the ghoul backwards._

 _So, Alucard just picked her up and placed her on one of the non-broken benches, being mindful of her leg which was certainly sprained._

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _Alucard, just nodded and was about leave and he was aware of the being that was creeping up behind him, but was surprised when he heard a gunshot._

 _He, slowly turned around and found himself looking at a girl with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, her face set in a frown with her hands on trigger of that pistol she wielded. The girl he just saved,.._

 **(Present)**

The girl looked like she was still in pain of her sprain, but it didn't affect her shoot in the least. The ghoul was done a center shot right in the heart. That shot would have killed an normal person, but being a freak, it needed a shot to the head instead.

The groans and moans of the ghoul, shocked the blond woman, but her face harden once more and she took aim, fired, she hit the ghoul twice in the chest, but then decided to hit it in the head to where it finally fell.

"Stubborn bastard." She spat in disgust

Alucard, just raised his eyebrow in question.

"Who are you, sir?"

"Wouldn't be nice for you to introduce yourself, first miss~."

"My name is Seras, Seras Victoria. What yours be sir." She finished with a cute tilt of her head.

The thought that ran rampant through Alucard's mind was that of a blond kitten mewing at him with big blue eyes.

"My name is Christopher Fredrick, nice to meet you, Seras Victoria."

Seras, just nodded and said, "What you doing here?"

Always, being the quick one, came up with an excuse."I'm here on an assignment to eliminate all the threats in this area, as this business with the British government. So, then why are you here, civilians shouldn't be on these grounds?"

"Hmm~, I probably did not get that letter since I was here when everything went to hell."

"I find that kind of hard to believe."

Seras, just smiled and said,"I had a feeling you say that. I'm more than what I look, always remember that and so, Mr. Chris Fredrick this is where we need to go our separate ways."

"Oh~? Why is that?"

"Because mister, don't you have a job to do, don't you? I don't think your only job is to save damsels in distress."

"No, my dear Seras it is not. However, I do not think it is safe for you, being injured as you are to be left alone."

"Very well, then. If you are going to be insistent about my present state than I have no choice to come with you."

"I didn't mean that."

"Didn't have to, besides I need something from this town before I leave and I'm not leaving without it. Also, it is either coming with you or being escorted by incompetent officers that would be killed the second they step outside and I'd be in a tight spot."

Alucard, smirked at the jab of truth at Britain's police force.

"You have such a mouth on you, Seras."

"So, I've been told, dear Christopher."

"Come along, then." Alucard said, who then turned around and walked out of the building.

Seras, got up and walked fast to catch up to him. Soon, she was caught up with him and she made up to his pace for taking quick strides and watching where she placed her right leg.

"You are quick, I thought you sprained your leg?" Alucard asked looking down to his side from his glasses where he saw her matching his pace with his own long strides.

"I'm no stranger to pain, Mister." Seras said, keeping her eyes forward.

Soon, the pair was in-front of a building surrounded by ghouls.

Corpses rotted and torn from their transformation. The smell of their flesh wafted through the air which made Seras' nose twitch in disgust.

"Are you use this, Christopher?"

"Yes, I have gotten used to it."

"Well, you have high points for being the local bad-ass." Seras replied.

Alucard, just smiled and started to shoot the ghouls at their heads and like they were dummies with pumpkins for heads.

He, then placed his gun back inside his red duster and moved forward, Seras following next to him. The couple, then entered the building and found themselves in a midst of an even more perverted version of a kinky romance novel.

The air of the building blew passed them and neither of them flinched at the application of blood and fluids. All, Seras did was twitch her nose at the implication of sex inside a building during this time.

She moved to take a step forward, but Alucard held her back and then a shot blast sounded through the air and then a body fell to the floor and a scream ripped from Seras' mouth as she looked at the fallen body in horror.

* * *

 **Ending it! See you the next chapter. Bye!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

"Christopher!" Seras screamed in shock.

'He saw the person that aim the gun and he took the hit for me.' Seras thought sadly.

Alucard, still being all well and good, had to play the part of being dead, but felt something he hadn't felt in his 500+ years of being an un-dead and that was regret.

Regret at making Seras worried and distraught over his so-called death.

Anyways, moving, he noticed he was moving and saw from his position that Seras was moving his body to the side. He was leaned against one of the pillars of the building and she went inside, but not before looking at 'dead' corpse with those blue eyes of hers.

I decided to watch from the shadows and watch her actions.

(Seras' POV)

'I can't believe he's dead and I just met him.' Seras thought with a frown, she tighten her grip around her gun.

She moved forward into the building without looking back at Christopher's corpse, she moved forward and saw the room filled with broken benches and the sounds of low moans and whimpers filled the air.

She steeled her nerves and stepped inside, the door slamming shut behind her, trapping her.

(Regular POV)

As soon, as the door slammed shut was the moment Alucard got up from his position. He phased through the shadows of the buildings and came across Seras being surrounded.

He watched, as she stood her ground with a face of steely determination. Ten male freaks and a girl freak. It looked to be a group of teenagers, the same age as Seras, but it looked like the leaders of the group were a couple that were making out on a make-shift throne made out of naked and half-naked corpses of men and women.

"Well well, look at what we have here. Fresh meat." The group jeered and taunted, but Seras didn't respond.

"Oh, it seems we either have a strong one or one that's scared out of her mind."One of the freaks said, coming closer to Seras.

Seras, did not move from her spot and remained emotionless.

"I guess we just have to make her show her fear then, don't we?" The ghoul said, his hand about to touch Seras face.

 ***Bang!**Bang!***

Everyone's eyes widen as they saw there friend fall and scream in pain.

"What the fuck?!" The male leader yelled.

The leader couple then jumped down to get to the ground and went straight to Seras.

"No more fucking around." The male said, with a fanged sneer.

The freak that was shot was on the ground, a bullet to the chest and left temple of the head. He was down the second he hit the floor.

She was slowly being surrounded by all the freaks in the room, but Seras only moved her eyes to look at every single of one of them and they growled at her, because in her eyes showed no fear.

"Let's teach this bitch a lesson, guys!"

"Yeah!"

The group then jumped her, but Seras was quick even after being injured and moved out of the way and that was Alucard's cue to jump in.

The room, soon became filled with a foreboding aura, which stopped everyone in their tracks. All their attention went to the front doors where the feeling was strongest.

A shadow rose up, with floppy wide-brim hat and those haunting fiery-orange eyes.

"You should know that bullets don't work with me." The figure said as it raised a tendril of shadow.

"Well, normal guns that is." He finished with the tendril turning into a glove-covered hand, while sticking out his tongue.

"Kill the bastard!" Shouted the couple.

All the freaks aimed their weapons at the shadow, but it took out a familiar pistol.

'Huh?'

It, then pointed it's gun to each of the freak's head and blasted them to bloody bits. Soon, there was no left standing in the building beside Seras and the shadow.

The shadow, then turned to phase out of the building, but a voice called out to it.

"Hey, wait!"

The shadow, probably didn't respond as if it heard her call.

"I know you can hear me, dammit!" Seras said a bit peeved.

The shadow finally stopped.

"Who are you?" She said softly.

Then, she thought back to Christopher and his gun. His silver gun with engravings.

"Christopher? Is that you?"

* * *

 **Don't I suck? Next chapter! See ya later! X)**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

 _Then, she thought back to Christopher and his gun. His silver gun with engravings._

 _"Christopher? Is that you?"_

(Present)

The shadow did not move from it's position. Seras, then slowly got up and walked carefully towards the shadow, that hadn't moved.

"Please, are you Christopher?" Seras asked.

The shadow, slightly moved to the side and the doors opened and Christopher's alleged shot dead body was no longer there. That was all the information that Seras needed.

Alucard, thought she was going to scream and yell, but what he didn't except was to be hugged from behind.

"You jerk. Faking your death and scaring me. You're lucky you are not normal or I'd beat the crap out of you for that." Seras pouted.

Alucard, softly smiled and turned around to face her completely turning around changing back to his late 20's, early 30's form.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are very handsome?" Seras looking at him with a slight awe of his chiseled features.

He chuckled and picked her up in his arms, "So I have been told."

Seras pouted as they walked out of the building and soon they were in the deserted town she asked him to stop.

"Please stop, I need something, remember?"

"Yes, but I do not see why it is important now. You're hurt, even though you won't admit it, so you can get it tomorrow."

"It may not be important for you Mr. Chris. But, I have an important meeting and that store is on your left has the dress that I need to meet him."

"Oh~? Who are you meeting that is so important that you need a dress to impress them?"

"A nice, old-fashioned guy, that I'm meeting at a club later this week."

"Oh, how nice. I hope he treats you with care and respect."

"Hmm~."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. You can put me down now, I need to get that dress."

"Alright, I will wait here."

"Thank you, dear Christopher."

She, then walked into the store and was inside for 5-10 minutes and then walked back out with a the store shopping bag.

"Not even, going to show me, what you are going to wear for your date. How mean, dear Miss Victoria."

She pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts. She walked back to him and looked at him, just smiled. "It's a secret, so you will have to wait."

"Oh, fine. I still get to carry you, though."

He picked her up and carried her to the entrance of the town. "Here we are." Alucard said, putting her on feet.

"Thank you." She said, she was about to walk forward, but was accidentally bumped into and fell back onto Alucard.

Her butt was the same level as his..well, you get the point.

"My, my~." Alucard said with an amused expression

"Don't you dare start with me, Mister." Seras said with a blush.

"Of course, my fair lady."

"Thank you, big boy." She patted him on the chest, which was not really surprised dense.

'I wonder~, how much muscles are hidden behind that suit and red duster of his?'

Then, it all made sense, to her. His red duster and his, well more than average size.

"I guess you need to leave now don't you, Seras?" Alucard said.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you, I wish you good luck and maybe I will see you again."

"Possibly." Alucard, then turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye, Mr. Crimson Fucker! I'll see you on Friday at 10 o'clock!" She said with an impish grin.

If, wasn't so composed he would have stumbled. But, they both knew he heard her and faded away into the darkness of the forest.

Seras, just smirked at getting the last word and made her way home safety thinking about the handsome guy she was going on a date with.

"He's more than what meets the eye, that's for sure." Seras said to herself.

She laid the dress and shoes she picked up and laid them in her closet. She, then turned in and got ready for bed and while she slept, she dreamed about the stunning man in a red duster with fiery eyes.

(Back to Alucard)

"Alucard, where the hell were you?!" Integra screamed at him

Alucard, didn't respond.

"Dammit, you bloody vampire. Answer me, as your master and leader of this organization!"

"I was taking care of a problem, along with their being a survivor who was injured by one of the freaks there, so I had to take care of her." Alucard said, smoothly.

"What do you mean take care of her?" Integra said, lighting a cigar.

"I took her to the police, that surrounded the town. They had a medic tent so I left her there."

"You didn't do anything to expose yourself?"

"No."

"Fine, you are dismissed."

Alucard, raised an eyebrow at the quick dismissal, but faded through the walls of her office.

"Walter."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Keep an eye on Alucard, for me. He hasn't taken this long on a simple freak/ghoul mission, so I want to know what kept them out so late."

"Sir Integra, if I may input a statement?"

"You may."

"He probably wanted to spend more time out and away from the manor, you know how he gets if he gets cooped up in dungeon with nothing to do."

"Possibly, but I still want you to keep an eye out for him, until I tell you otherwise."

"Of course, Ma'am." Walter finished with a bow.

Alucard, then went back to chair and thought back to his little kitten.

(Somewhere in England)

*Achoo!*

(Back to Alucard)

He just smirked and thought of her and then felt the sun was going to rise in a few hours, so he decided to turn in as the night was almost gone.

'I will see you soon, my cute, little kitten.'

* * *

 **Ending it! Yay! What will written next? Hmm~? A secret, wait for it! My writing depends on my mood so don't nag me! I love all the reviews I have for this story so far, so keep at it! Anyways, moving on to the next part of this cute fanfiction! The Crimson Fucker vs. The Cute Kitten. Who will win in this battle of petty banter and teasing. Bye~!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

 **(Fast Forward: Friday)**

It was 10 o'clock and Seras was walking down the street. She was wearing a thigh length scarlet dress with shiny black stiletto heels that click on the cement floor attracting attention as she continued walking down the street towards the restaurant she was meeting her date.

'I wonder if he is going to wear his red duster this time.' Seras wondered.

"Excuse me?" A man asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Hm~?" Seras raised her eyebrow.

"I was wondering do you have a date for this lovely night?" He was semi-tall, average build and had black eyes.

"I'm sorry, I already have a date for tonight. So if you will excuse me." Seras apologized politely.

The man, then grabbed her arm forcefully. "Why don't you ditch your date tonight and enjoy my company for now."

"Like I said, I'm sorry, but I need to go." She said annoyed.

She wrestled her arm out of his grip and turned to walk away.

The guy must have been pretty stupid, because he tried to grab Seras from behind, but a gloved hand gripped the offending appendage and a dark sultry baritone voice said,

"Seras, did you wait too long for me to appear?" Alucard appeared.

"Of course not, Christopher." She said with impish smile.

"Wait, this guy is your date?" The bastard said, with fear.

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you let us both in peace. He could kick your ass, but I wouldn't give him all the fun of smashing your pretty little face into a brick wall all by himself." She finished cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

Alucard, let go of the man's hand and pulled Seras close to his side wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Have a nice night, sir." She said with a wink.

She then, turned around and left the scene with Alucard.

"You clean up well, don't you. Christopher."

"I could say the same for you, Seras." He smiled down at her.

The couple walked to the restaurant/club that Seras talked about. Seras asked for a table in a quiet area which was on the second floor that had a view. She took the time to look at Christopher and how he wore a liquid black suit, a scarlet tie and his hair wasn't messy as she first met him. The front was still curved and messy, the back was combed back and it was tied with a red ribbon keeping it in place.

The couple, then ordered their drinks first, then meals. Alucard wanted a medium well steak, and Seras ordered one that was well done. They both ordered a bottle of wine, Alucard's was a old version of Claret and Seras asked for a bottle of Viognier.

Seras, took a sip of wine and was savoring the taste, but she was brought out her thoughts when a waiter gave Alucard his own bottle. He said, Thanks and the waiter nodded in response. He poured his wine in the glass and was about to down it, until Seras stopped him.

"Wait!" She said, grabbing his arm.

"What?!" He asked.

He already knew of what was inside it, but could have she have know. It's nearly impossible for a normal human to smell such a thing, especially in strong wine.

"Don't drink that! It's drugged."

"How did you know?" He asked her, putting down the wine glass.

"The wine color is off."

"You have tasted wine before?" He asked.

"Yes, that and the waiter looks familiar. I just can't place a name onto his face." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Alucard said, dumping the wine in the plant beside their table.

Seras, grabbed the steak knife on her side and chucked it at her left and connected with a thump against the restaurant wall. The pair could hear an 'eep' from the table and their heads snapped to the location.

The waiter who tainted her date's wine was standing there in clear view.

"You~!" Seras said, disgusted.

"So, this is the person that tried to ruin our date, huh?" Alucard asked, glaring holes into the waiter's head.

"Yeah, this loser tends to ruin most of my dates, but am I mostly glad for that." Seras said.

"Huh? Why?" He questioned.

"Because, I wouldn't be able to date you, that's why." Seras, replied.

"Now, what are going to do with him." Seras finished, her blue eyes piercing the waiter with a cold stare.

"Throw him off the platform?" Alucard suggested.

"No~. Unfortunately, there are too many witnesses and it would be messy." Seras said, with slight seriousness.

"Then, what?" He questioned, now standing besides her.

"This." Seras, then whistled twice and out came the manager.

"Good evening Seras, which is it? Bad date or interruption?"

"Interruption. Your waiter." Seras said, pointing at the man, who was now close to pissing himself.

"I'm so sorry. Your meal is free, Seras." She said.

"Thank you, Katy."

"You. Come with me." Katy said, forcefully to the waiter.

She, then grabbed the waiter by the ear and dragged him out of the room like a child.

"You know the manager of this restaurant?"

"Yeah, it helps to know people who can get you out of a tight spot."

"Hmm~, touche."

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"Yes, lets."

And so, the night continues. The pair becoming more close to one another, then dinner finished.

"All good things, must come to an end I suppose." Seras said, slightly disappointed.

"Hmm~, not entirely." Alucard responded.

"What do you mean?" Seras asked.

Alucard, just smiled and asked her to take his hand.

* * *

 **Ending it! I suck, I know! Anyways, next chappie! Favorite, follow, review! Wonder, how low I can go with this next chapter. What do you guys think? What should happen between Seras and Alucard?**

 **Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

 _"All good things, must come to an end I suppose." Seras said, slightly disappointed._

 _"Hmm~, not entirely." Alucard responded._

 _"What do you mean?" Seras asked._

 _Alucard, just smiled and asked her to take his hand._

Seras, took his hand and they left the building. Seras followed Alucard's lead and soon the pair was swallowed by shadows. Then, the shadows left and she found herself leaning against a hard surface and staring up at a beautiful manor. Then, to her confusion, the hard surface rumbled and she looked up and found herself staring at a familiar liquid black suit.

A deep, sultry chuckle, was heard and resonated through his broad chest, wait broad chest?!

She slowly looked up and found her getting lost in his fiery red eyes.

"Enjoying yourself, Seras?" He asked amused.

She blushed, a light pink. "Yeah, I did. You're not one for normal, are you Christopher?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"Any reason, why?"

"Being normal is overrated." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course, kitten." He smiled down at her.

"Don't call me that, you jerk." She pouted.

She slowly moved away to stand beside him as he opened the door and gestured for her to come in first.

The manor was beautiful, polished tiled floors and wallpaper-covered walls with paintings and decorations.

"So, is this your manor or you live with several people?"

"It's not my manor, but my employer lets me stay here as I work for her."

"So, you work for woman in charge of a military or police based protection agency that protects the public, somewhat?"

"You could say that."

"You know you can join in the conversation, instead of agreeing with whatever I say, you know?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Seras pouted. "Are you going to be cheeky with me all the time or is this something you find immense pleasure in."

"Yes, on both accounts."

The pair laughed and then came across a pair of doors.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Your employer?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Alucard, then knocked and after a simple 'Come in' he lead her inside and Integra waited for the pair to be fully in-front of her before she started asking questions.

"So, this is the person that has your head in the clouds this past week, huh?" Integra said, eyeing Seras.

Seras, didn't flinch at her piercing stare and stared right back waited for her response.

"Yes, my master."

"Master?"

"She doesn't know?" Walter asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, she does not and she would appreciate it if you didn't talk like she's not in the room." Seras replied, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Walter, then looked very amused, while Integra raised an eyebrow at Seras' response. Alucard looked at her with no small amount of amusement.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, Miss.."

"Integra, Sir Integra Hellsing." She answered smoking a cigar.

"But, why sir? You have titties don't you?"

Walter almost chocked on the saliva in his mouth, Integra's cigar almost fell out of her mouth and her eyes widened behind her glasses and Alucard kept his mouth shut, but his eyes told anyone he had untold amount of mirth with the situation.

"Y-yes, I do have breasts, but that is not why I'm called Sir."

"Then, why?"

"Hm~, what is your relationship with him?" Integra said, gesturing to Alucard. Changing the subject.

"He saved me, some time ago and we just finished going on a date at a restaurant. Why?"

"So, she is the girl you saved on your last mission."

"Yes."

"And so you decided to take her on a date?"

"Well, I talked to her before said mission."

"Are you going to do this, for any girl you save on a mission?"

"No."

"So, she is just a lucky one, then?" Walter asked, for the first time.

"She is still here, sir." Seras pouted.

"I'm sorry, Miss.."

"Seras, Seras Victoria and your name would be sir?"

"Walter C. Dornez, please to meet your acquaintance, Miss Victoria." He bowed.

Seras curtsied in turn.

"Moving on, you will not tell anyone about my manor or of Alucard, understand, Miss Victoria."

"Of course." Seras said, simply

Integra, looked confused as to why Seras agreed so suddenly.

"Since you look confused, even though you don't show it, you want to know why I agreed to keep your home and occupation a secret, correct?"

Integra's look said it all.

"Curiosity and having loose lips doesn't give you many friends or let's you live long. So, I will keep your secret, since it is only yours to say." Seras said, seriously.

Integra looked at Seras with a small amount of respect. "Very well, then."

"If that is all."

"Need to leave?"

"I actually wanted to talk more to him before the sun rises up again."

"Oh really? Any reason why?"

"Why not? Now, if you are done with interrogating me, I need to speak alone, with Mr. tall, dark and handsome, if you don't mind." Seras said, grabbing Alucard's hand and leading him out of the room.

Before she left, she turned to the pair inside the office and said, "Nice meeting the both of you and have a pleasant night." With that she finally left.

Walter, looked at the door the couple retreated into with a small smile, which Integra saw.

"What are you smiling about, Walter?"

"Nothing, just someone that could make this place more interesting."

"Oh really, how so?"

"Someone that can keep up with Alucard in witty retorts."

Integra fought down at blush at remembrance of Seras' crass comment.

"Maybe, but he wouldn't would he?"

"For a girl, that is able to stand up to three people that could kill or main her in a heartbeat, up with witty retorts and she looks like she doesn't mess around along with having a sweet personality, I'm not surprised, they found each other."

"So, he's going to, is he." She said, resigned.

If Integra, wasn't trained to not show large amounts of frustration or annoyance she would be bashing her head on her desk.

"Yes, sir. How able I make you some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you Walter."

"Of course, Sir."

 ***Thump!* *Smash!***

Integra sighed and said, "It looks like we are not going to sleep tonight, are we?"

"Apparently, not Sir." Walter said, walking out of the room to prepare tea.

"I will have words, with him tomorrow." Integra said, going back to her paperwork, trying to ignore the loud thumping from below her.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye and happy late x-mas and new years! Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

 _ ***Thump!* *Smash!***_

 _Integra sighed and said, "It looks like we are not going to sleep tonight, are we?"_

 _"Apparently, not Sir." Walter said, walking out of the room to prepare tea._

 _"I will have words, with him tomorrow." Integra said, going back to her paperwork, trying to ignore the loud thumping from below her._

The couple, then exited the office and Seras followed Alucard with their laughter filling the air.

"Enjoyed that, dear Alucard~?" Seras said, coming down from their peels of laughter.

"Yes, I have. I'm going to be enjoying that for a long time, thank you dear Kitten."

She pouted in return and said," I told you not to call me that, mister." She poked her finger into his chest for emphasis.

"But, it fits so well."

"Maybe, but I'm glad you got enjoyment out of my comment."

"Yes, I did. However, how did you come up with such a thing?" He asked.

"Well, it was bound to be said sometime. Now, that it has, she has time to think on it." Seras responded.

"She will get mad at you."He warned slightly.

"Yes, at me. Not so much for you." She said, dismissing the matter.

The pair walked around the manor, Alucard showing her around the main parts, leaving out the basement entirely.

"-And that would be all, Seras." He finished with a mocking bow.

"Thank you, dear Alucard." She curtsied just as mockingly.

"The night is still so young, what do you want to do next?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't know." She said, encircling him.

"Ask away, anything."

"Anything~?"

"Anything."

"Who are you,..exactly? No false or half-truths either. If you want the promise that I won't tell your secrets to another person, living or dead then so be it." Seras said, staring straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure? You might not like what you hear and if you do, you cannot leave. Would you want that? What about your dream of being a police officer?" Alucard, completely serious.

"I do want to know though, maybe it can be fun being with you all throughout the night."

"Really~, what makes you think I desire such a thing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It would be boring to walk alone, why not have someone walk along with you? Lives are fickle and could fizzle out at any moment or so why not enjoy it with someone before then." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Alucard smiled, a bit sadly. He walked up behind her and encircled her in his arms, the pair looked in-front of conveniently placed mirror showing the couple. He looked up at the reflection of both of them. Seras raised her arms to touch his, leaning back against his chest.

They just stared at their reflections in silence, Alucard's fire-like gaze bore into hers, as the feel of his cold arms encircled her, trapping her in

"You're a vampire..aren't you Alucard." Seras stated.

He hadn't moved from his position, wanting her to stay in his grasp a bit longer.

She took his silence as her answer and pressed her back further into his chest.

"So~, what now?"

"You spend the rest of the night with me." He stated.

Seras, just smiled at him, and looked up to him from her position in his arms.

"Very well, then. What the man says, goes~."

Alucard chuckled at that and let the shadows take them away.

The couple reappeared into a bedroom, a royal bedroom filled with the colors of red wine and slick black trimmings. The bed was king-sized and was seemed to fill the room.

"You still have a chance, to turn away Seras." Alucard warned.

Seras turned to face him, and looked at him with those blue eyes with surprising stubbornness. She lifted her right and played with his red ribbon, slowly unraveling it and placing it around her own neck.

She gave him a coy smile, tilting her head to the side, the moonlight hitting her perfectly, showing off her pale skin and outlining the veins of her neck, pulsing with blood. She sauntered over to him and grabbed his red blazer into her fists and he let her pulled him down to her height.

She pressed her red lips onto his, a slow kiss, releasing her grip on his duster and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alucard, straighten up and took Seras into his arms, returning her kiss with fervor.

She slowly removed her lips from his, gathering breath, her face flushed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved his arms to be wrapped around her lower back.

He walked towards the bed and sat down with her in his lap and continued their make out session. He finally removed his lips from hers, a light blush tinting her cheeks and she gave an innocent smile, which made something melt inside his chest.

Seras, then moved to the side of his face and planted kisses from his cheek, trailing downwards to his neck and sucking on a certain spot that caused him to shudder.

She let go and moved back into his line of sight and stared at him and fully seated herself into his lap, her heels removed and on the floor and she pushed him onto the comfortable bed, her dress showing off her cleavage as she lean over him, pressing her palms into his shoulders and her lacy panties just on top of his crotch.

"Enjoying the view?" She whispered.

"Yes, I like what I see very much." He whispered back.

He, then grabbed her cocktail dress and was about to rip it off until-

 ***Bang!**Bang!**Bang!***

'Aw, shit!' The couple on the pair thought.

* * *

 **Ending it! You didn't I'd let you get smutty lemon scenes that easily did you! I know, I suck! Onwards, my awesome readers and reviewers, onwards to the next chapter!**

 **P.S. They are not in Alucard's room, they are in the guest bedroom, which just so happens to be under Integra's office and next to her bedroom.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

 _She let go and moved back into his line of sight and stared at him and fully seated herself on his lap, her heels removed and on the floor and she pushed him onto the comfortable bed, her dress showing off her cleavage as she leans over him, pressing her palms into his shoulders and her lacy panties just on top of his crotch._

 _"Enjoying the view?" She whispered._

 _"Yes, I like what I see very much" He whispered back._

 _He then grabbed her cocktail dress and was about to it off until-_

 _ ***Bang!**Bang!**Bang!***_

 _'Aw, shit!' The couple on the bed thought._

Seras slowly got off his lap, the pair slightly groaned at the loss of contact in between each other, and the heavy feeling of anger and annoyance was coursing through the both of them.

Alucard was about to open the door, but then it was slammed open, by one of the soldiers.

"Mr. Alucard?!"

"This better be good." He said, emotionless.

The soldier, looked at the sneering face of Alucard and the frowning face of Seras and silently prayed his answer was good enough to be spared of his wrath."

"Well?" Alucard growled, his eyes glowing.

"We are under attack! An army of ghouls and several freaks, Sir Integra wants you at her office, sir!" The soldier saluted, sending another silent prayer.

Alucard growled and cursed under his breath. "Fine, go. I don't want to see you again."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier then ran like the hounds of hell were after him and they wanted to feast on his bone marrow, thanking God for his survival.

"Does this happen a lot?" Seras asked, still a bit miffed at the runaway soldier.

"Not really. This happens randomly." Alucard replied offhandedly.

"I guess you should go-"

"No."

"Huh?"

Alucard, then carried her in his arms and then disappeared from the room and they both appeared in Sir Integra's office.

"Master."

"Why is she here?" Sir Integra said.

"Calm your tits lady," Seras said.

Walter's soft snort of laughter was all that was heard in the room.

"Enough about my ti-I mean breasts already. Why is she here? It's not safe."

"I couldn't just leave her, in the bedroom. I just want to finish this and continue on with the night."

"You know you can put me down now, Mister," Seras smirked.

"Yes, kitten."

He lightly put her down on her feet and the group was interrupted with shouts, screams and the sounds of bullets and cursing filled the air.

"Alucard you know what you have to do."

"Of course."

As he faded from the room, the last words he heard were from Seras.

"Be safe and I will be waiting for you."

He went towards the foyer and saw the freaks and some of the ghouls congregating.

"Okay now that we are here what's the next step?" A female freak asked.

"Ransacking the place, the leader of that organization said he would make us truly immortal if we bring in this Integra woman." A male freak replied.

"But, wasn't there something about a monster she could control?" Asked another.

"Nah! It's probably something to scare nosy people away." The same male freak said.

"Your probably right."

"Not exactly." A deep voice echoed.

"Huh?" They all said, searching the area for where the voice came from.

Steps came from the stairs, showing a tall young man wearing a red brim floppy hat, orange sunglasses, a red blazer and underneath that was a charcoal black suit with riding boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Sneered one of the male freaks.

"The monster that roams this mansion and you are intruding. So, tell me, how do you want to die?" He smirked, with an undertone of malice and annoyance.

"He's bluffing! He can't take all of us! Fire!" The leader of the freaks said as he fired his semi-automatic rifle.

The group, following but Alucard didn't go through his usual routine on letting the bullets hit him, tear him to pieces, resemble and then attack and crush the enemy. He slowly walked down the stairs, the bullets doing nothing to slow him down and as soon as he reached the bottom of the steps, he disappeared and then the screams began.

Curses and screams filled the air, which was heard up at Integra's office.

"You're not easily disturbed are you?"

"Nope. He saved me from a group of freaks and he tore and shot them apart so no I am not disturbed because of him."

"Good thing too."

Silence filled the room and the screams and curses of the freaks grew quiet.

"The noise stopped." She said, after a few seconds.

Seras was right, the noise really has stopped.

"Did he finish, already? It usually takes him a bit longer."

"He must have something he wanted to get back to..." Walter trailed off looking at a semi-blushing Seras.

Alucard then appeared trailing through the wall, his outfit resembling itself along with the blood he trailed behind him, absorbing it into himself.

"Done Mister?"

"Of course, kitten."

She pouted and hugged him, rubbing her face against his chest.

"I'm glad, you're okay. Was it boring tearing them apart?"

"Somewhat. Especially since I have something more of interest at the time. Now, if you're up for it."

She smiled and latched onto him, fisting her hands into his suit and kissed him, right in front of Walter and Integra.

"Go somewhere else to do such things, not within the space of my office." She waved the pair off while they just smiled at her.

"Well, Mister she wants us to leave, to you want to or do want to continue from where we were interrupted at your room or.." She leaned over to his ear, "here where we have an audience."

Alucard's eyes widened and slightly smiled.

"You are not normal." Was his only stunned response.

"Coming from you that is a compliment."

"Maybe it is." He finished leading her out of the office to continue with the rest of their night.

"Perverted couple.." Was Sir Integra's sole response.

She went over to work on the paperwork and nurse the cold tea she had on the side.

The couple walked over to the bedroom, not minding the dead body parts and decaying remains of the ghouls and freaks that just tried to kill everyone within the manor a few minutes ago.

Soon, the reached the door and gestured for her to enter and she pulled him in, locking the door so there would be no more interruptions.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, but you will get the lemon in the next chapter and I have a question for all of you, do you think I should make a sequel for the virgin or no? Tell me in the reviews. Laters**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hellsing Challenge: The Virgin

* * *

 _The couple walked over to the bedroom, not minding the dead body parts and decaying remains of the ghouls and freaks that just tried to kill everyone within the manor a few minutes ago._

 _Soon, they reached the door and gestured for her to enter and she pulled him in, locking the door so there would be no more interruptions._

(Present)

He pressed her against the door and kissed her full on the lips and went about caressing her body, while she wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bed, falling back on the bed so she could straddle him.

As their lips were pressed together, he traced the curve of her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance which he received and fought a tongue battle to which he won and went about exploring her mouth. The pair pulled away and he stripped her of her dress, leaving her in her lacy bra and panties and she removed his jacket and undid all the buttons on his dress shirt.

Seras in her lacy panties and her low-cut bra outlining her perfect figure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Seras asked, sitting his waist.

"Very."

He took control of her mouth again as his hands worked on caressing her body, removing her bra, pinching on her nipples, which made her moan. Running her fingers through his dark locks, trailing her hands all over his body, his shoulders to his biceps and then down his chest reaching his black slacks, held with his leather belt.

She kept her chest close to his as she undid his belt, removing it and dropping it to the floor and Alucard got up from his position and had Seras on her back, with him on top of her. She pressed her lips against his, he removed her panties, leaving her naked before him.

He removed her lips and she smiled a sweet smile.

"You jerk, letting me be naked all alone."

Alucard returned it, with his clothes turning into shadows and then disappeared, revealing his pale body, toned and hardened with decades of fighting. She spread her legs for him when she felt his hard on at the side of her leg. He wanted to fuck her, fuck her so much that it would break the bed they were on and then some, but she was too fragile for that.

But he would enjoy it for as long as he could with her. He lined himself up at her entrance, she held on to his shoulders, bracing herself for the pain.

"You need to relax, Seras. It will only hurt more if you're tense."

"Sorry."

Alucard kissed her, which made her loosen to which he shoved himself inside her, which she screamed in pain, but he swallowed her screams, allowing her to adjust to his size.

He released her lips and she squirmed from under him, wanting him to move.

"It's okay, you can move now." She gave him a smile.

He started to thrust inside of her, making her blush as the wet sounds of her pussy resounded throughout the room and the creaks of the bed, as she felt the warmth inside of her get hotter with each thrust he made.

She moved her hips along with his as if he knew she wanted him to go faster and harder and he did what she wanted. He could feel her walls tightening around him, wanting his seed and the heat and scent from her pussy was making his head spin.

"A-Alucard. I'm going to-" Seras said, feeling that her orgasm was coming closer.

"I know, do it. Cum, screaming my name." He said, thrusting harder.

"ALUCARD~!" She screamed as she came, her pussy milking his cock for all that she was worth.

He released himself soon after, causing her to tremble as she basked in their shared pleasure. His cum filled her womb to the brim, stretching her stomach a bit.

He sat up, having her sitting in his lap with her still impaled on his cock. She kissed him and allowed himself to enjoy in her simple pleasures.

As she came down from her high she looked at him and said, "Do you want to go again?"

His smile turned into a smirk.

"I might regret saying those words, huh?"

A deep, sensual chuckle resounded from his chest into Seras, causing her to shiver.

"The night is still young, Seras."

"To which, I'm aware. Now, you can spend the rest of it, fucking me into this mattress." She running her fingers through his hair.

"As you wish." He returned her last kiss with vigor.

The pair spent the rest of night fucking each other, until morning.

Soon, the morning sun came around and the pair was still fucking each other, but the famous doggy position.

"Ah~, Ha! More, keep fucking me more, Alucard~!"

"Such a minx, aren't you Seras."

"Yes, I am and I'm yours."

Alucard grinned and kept pounding Seras, she was coated with sweat, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed, but she kept up with his thrusts as he felt his end coming closer and he could feel she was coming closer as well.

Seras, removed her grip from the bedsheets to the headboard, letting his thrusts go deeper, inside until the head of his cock actually punched her womb, she let out a wail, that almost made Alucard lose his grip on reality, but started to pound faster into her as Seras screamed explicits and moans of his name resounding through the room.

He soon came after punching her womb one last time, spilling his seed inside of her, painting her walls white and as he finished he moved to the side, not to crush her with his weight and held her close to his chest.

She rubbed her cheek against his chest and looked up at him. Tired, but very satisfied.

"You can sleep if you want to. I won't move."

"Okay, thank you," Seras said, before making herself comfortable and falling asleep.

Alucard brushed several strands of blond hair from face as he watched her fall deeper and deeper into her dreams and covered her in the blankets beside them. He let him fall asleep with her on top of him, with a slight smile.

(In the next bedroom)

"Noisey, perverted vampire and his lover.." Sir Integra groaned.

Her ice-cold mask slipping in the privacy of her bedroom as Walter entered as quietly as he could holding a tray that contained her breakfast.

"Thank you, Walter." She said, sipping her black coffee.

"Long night as well?"

"Yes, several of the soldiers wanted a free show and most of them are red and probably won't be able to look at Alucard the same way again."

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Should I cancel today's meetings, Sir?"

"Yes, Walter. Thank you. Schedule them for next week."

"Why of course, sir."

Sir Integra, finished off her breakfast in silence and glared at the wall connected to the room beside her.

"I know you can hear me and that you choose that room for a reason for nothing more than to annoy me. I will get you back for this."

In the other room, the said perverted vampire's smile widen as he held Seras tighter.

Seems like the hellhound has found his kitten and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Now, onto the real problem, how was going to keep her safe at his side...

* * *

 **I am done, with this fanfiction. Finally. I wonder if I should make another fanfiction based off of this one, but maybe later. I'm glad for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It's so mushy for my taste or may be because I got used to the Situations of Seras Victoria and gotten used to that style of lemons. Oh well, I will get better. Bye~**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


End file.
